


get your coat, mikey

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, this is a drabble dw my other writing is longer @ new readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: “But I shouldn’t even be going anywhere! Criminy, Beverly, it’s two in the morning!”





	get your coat, mikey

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i posted on my tumblr! most of my writing is available there, currently at richiegoldfarb.tumblr.com, but i do post most structured fics on here. however, you will most likely find more content on my other page.
> 
> mike deserves so much more attention and im trying to work on smaller pieces to avoid working on the big chapters i have coming up for my kaspbrough fic ;^)

"Mike, come on,” Beverly hissed into the phone. She ignored the sounds of tapping rain on top of the telephone box she was in. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m at CC’s, just come here.”

On the other side of the line, Mike licked his lips groggily and checked his wristwatch. “Bev, it’s… two in the morning.” Incredulity creeped around the edges of his voice- wow, two AM? That was a first. Mike hadn’t stayed up this late since the last Losers Sleepover. “Why’re you at CC’s, even? That place is awful, you don’t like the food.”

“Because you can’t exactly come to my house, can you?”

Mike chewed his lip. “I mean… No, I can’t, but…” He felt his agreeability begin to take over, and he mentally and physically shook himself. “But I shouldn’t even be going anywhere! Criminy, Beverly, it’s two in the morning!”

“Keep your voice down,” Beverly scolded. “And I know it’s two in the morning! Just come, won’t you? We can just walk around, nothing else, honest.”

Mike screwed his face up, gripping the phone tighter. “Well…”

“I just want to see you, okay?” The redhead’s voice was stunningly loud over the tinny phone line. “Please? I hardly see any of the others anymore on their own, can’t I at least see you?” 

Mike sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It is two. In the morning. And you want me to sneak out and go to a cruddy diner with you, because you miss me. Is that correct?” 

The silence over the phone was punctuated by other calls cutting in over the top of their own, a woman thanking someone for taking the dog for the weekend, a man saying something about ‘just wait and see’… Mike even swore he heard Richie’s voice gabbing away to someone or other, Stan, maybe, or Eddie. Finally, Beverly spoke.

“Yes.”

Mike sighed. It was a sigh that he had inherited from his father, one that he would take into adulthood, one he would hear as he held his daddy’s hand as the man took his last death rattle. It was a heavy, perfected, someone-has-to-be-reasonable sigh that Stanley Uris could only dream of perfecting. One that was only bestowed on people who really, really needed a way to say ‘I hope you know how much I love you’ and ‘I do way too much for you and we both know it’ without really vocalizing either. 

“I’ll get my coat.”

There was a sound of clapping on the other end, and Beverly said excitedly, “Thanks, Mike, you’re a real doll, love you, bye!” The tall boy blinked. Love you?

“Uh, yeah- hey, Bev?”

“Yeah, Mikey?”

“I…” Mike shuffled, embarassed even though Beverly couldn’t see him blush to the roots of his hair. “Love- I love you, too.”

Beverly giggled, a pretty, musical noise even over the phone. “Okay, Mikey.” There was a clicking noise as she hung up without saying goodbye. The losers never said goodbye to eachother- that was giving up.

Mike got up, and went to get his coat.


End file.
